Total Drama Return Of The All Stars
by www.theunknown
Summary: Total Drama returns for a new season with contestants from All Stars (or before that) and Pahkitew Island fighting out for that cash of one million dollars, which could cost them either fortune or possibly death caused by Chef Hatchet, the creations and every danger caused by their host, Chris McLane and this season will feature his son, what will he be capeable of and who will win
1. Total Drama's Contestants and Characters

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	2. Total Drama's Return

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	3. Total's Drama of the Dead

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	4. Total Drama Premier League

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	5. Aliens vs Predators vs Contestants

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	6. Total Drama

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	7. Great White Scott

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	8. Zoey 101 and Total Drama's Wipeout

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	9. The big Duncanny

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	10. Kung Fu Mikey

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	11. The Transforminator

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	12. Total Drama Soap Opera's

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	13. Alejandro Alejandro

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	14. The city of Deathvile

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	15. A familiar face of two horrors

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	16. Ella in the Wonderland

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	17. Chris Cross

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	18. Return of the Villain

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


	19. Revenge of the Hero

_**Barclays Premier League**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**VS**_

_**Barclays Premier League**_


End file.
